The united prophecy
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: Just another story. (NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY...)
1. Prolauge: The prophecy

One night in ThunderClan, a gray tabby medicine cat was curled up in his nest awake, mind stirring with thoughts.

_Why? Why does just about every cat think me and Lionblaze will become disloyal to the Clan? _

Giving it a second thought, the medicine cat just gave up on it and sleep got the best of him.

Opening his eyes, the gray tabby cat found out he could see, him being blind.

_I can see! That means-_

"Hello, Jayfeather. It's nice to see you." The ThunderClan cat shifted his eyes upward to see two she-cats standing in front of him, with beautiful starry white pelts. Through the stars, Jayfeather could identify the two cats. One had a pale blue-grey pelt, with a lightened nose tip; the other white with light grey stripes, and a tail so busy it looked like a feather.

"I'm in StarClan!"

"Yes you are." Feathertail meowed. "But that's not the point. We are here because we have a prophecy for you."

"There will be four cats, a cat of fire, a cat of grey, a cat of sand, and a cat of the raven. They will resemble four creatures, which will meet at the next Gathering. These cats along with the creatures will save both worlds from a darkness that will destroy us all." Bluestar meowed.

"Then what-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he felt something poking his side. Snapping open his eyes, he scented Lionblaze standing beside him.

"Are you okay? You were meowing in your sleep." The golden tabby warrior asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Jayfeather replied.

"Alright, if you say so." And with that, Lionblaze padded back to the warrior's den. Making sure Lionblaze had left, Jayfeather started to think about the prophecy.

_The cat of fire, the cat of grey, the cat of sand, and the cat of the raven? What does it mean?_ He wondered. Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle fell together. _Did they mean Firestar, Greystripe, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw? _


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

The next morning, a blur of blue zoomed by. This blue blur was Sonic the Hedgehog, just running around free. The two others flew up next to him. One was an orange fox, named Tails. The other was a red echidna, named Knuckles.

"Hey, Tails! Long time, no see!" Sonic greeted. Tails told him all about a dream he had the night before; it was similar to Jayfeather's dream.

"Well, looks like we're going to the forest! C'mon, guys!" With that, he grasped Knuckles' and Tails' hands and zoomed ahead until he was nothing but a streak of blue.

By the time they had found the right forest, it was nighttime.

"Tails, you sure _this _is the forest we're looking for?" Knuckles asked in uncertainty.

"I'm sure! This is the right one." Tails replied.

"C'mon, we can trust-OOF!" Sonic was cut off by something knocking him off his feet, face first to the ground. Looking up slowly, he saw a familiar pink female hedgehog on his back.

"Hiya, Sonikku!" She said.

"Amy, why do you _always _do that?" Sonic asked in an annoyed tone. "You know you could just tap my shoulder."

"I know. I just like doing it this way!" Amy replied in a slight squeak.

Sonic just sighed in response. Squirming from under her, Amy started to ask Sonic about why they were in the forest.

"Tails had this dream last night, and he thinks that in this forest, we're going to meet four cats." The blue blur responded.

"He told me about that dream over the phone, and thought I should come. So, here I am!"

Sonic jerked his head towards his friend and gave him a slight death stare.

"You invited _her?! WHY did you do that?!_" He yelled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Sonic was trying to show Tails he was angry, but was also trying to control his temper. Since he was half wolf, he was a little short-tempered.

"Well, _sorry! _I forgot that you don't like to go many places with her. Plus, she was part of the dream, so she had to come." Tails responded.

_He makes a good point there. I shouldn't be mad._ To Tails' relief, Sonic's eyes returned green.

"Let's just get going. We need to find out if this is true!" Knuckles broke in.

"Which is why I brought walkie talkies!" Amy chimed while grabbing four watch communicators from her purse. There was a blue one for Sonic, a yellow one for Tails, a red one for Knuckles, and a pink one for her.

"Wow, Ames! Thanks for bringing these!" Sonic said. "These will really come in handy."

"No problem. I'm here to be helpful….sweetiepie!" Amy added hopefully.

"I will not be your boyfriend." Sonic had instantly known what Amy was planning, and quickly rejected it. The pink hedgehog shot an annoyed look. The four friends walked until they got to the middle of the forest.

"Okay, let's make a plan." Knuckles broke in. "Tails, you go left, I'll go right, Sonic, you go forward, and Amy, you go anyplace back behind us. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and they soon split up.

LightningClan was on the way to the clearing for the Gathering, which would occur every full moon.

"Whitestar, how much longer? My paws feel like they're gonna fall off." A dark blue-gray she-cat whined.

"Not much longer, Bluepaw." Another she-cat replied, this one being the leader.

She was gray, white-chested, pawed, and stomach, along with dark gray squiggle stripes on her cheeks, her legs, and four running down her back.

"Don't worry; we're almost there, Bluepaw. It's only a few pawsteps away now." A bright yellow orange she-cat mewed.

"Thank you, Sunpetal." Whitestar chimed in. "I thought I was never gonna calm her down." Soon, she stopped, tail raised and bristled in alarm.

"What's wrong, Whitestar?" A white and gray deputy wondered. "Is it an intruder?"

"I'm not sure, Graytail, but it's an unfamiliar scent." The gray leader mewed. "I'm not sure whether we attack or runaway."

"Hellooooo?" A voice called out. "Is anyone here?"  
Whitestar soon responded to that. "Attack. But first, we have to stalk it. Follow me."

Sonic had found himself in a large clearing with a huge rock near the back of it. _An entire clear spot in the forest? _Sonic wondered. _What's going on here?_

"Blue blur to two tails. Come in, two tails." Sonic spoke into his communicator.

"This is two tails here. Did you find anything?" Tails responded. Suddenly, before Sonic could respond, he heard Knuckles and Amy jump in the conversation.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted his other two friends. "And, Tails, to answer your question, I found a clear place in the forest."

"An entire clear spot? That's _impossible!_" Knuckles gasped.

"Oh, it's possible. I'm seeing it." Sonic responded. "I don't know how, or when, but-OOF!" The blue blur was cut off, something knocking him to the side hard enough for his communicator to slip off.

"Sonic? _Sonic!_ Do you read me? _SONIC!" _Knuckles practically shouted into his communicator. "Guys, we have to save Sonic! He must be in danger!" He yelled to his other friends. Tails was freaking out, and Amy was starting to cry.

"Tails, stop freaking out! Amy, stop crying before you get dehydrated." Knuckles shouted. "Are we gonna save Sonic or what?" Tails soon calmed down, and Amy stopped crying at Knuckles' words.

"Amy, do you have your Piko-Piko hammer?" Tails asked demandingly.

"I always have it! You'll never see me without it." Amy replied.

"Good." Knuckles broke in. "We'll probably need it. Now, let's go!"

Sonic lay on the ground knocked out, until he felt fur brushing his. He opened his eyes slowly to see a pure white figure beside him. He was only just beginning to gain consciousness, so his vision wasn't working well with him. Finally, he was able to see things clearly, and saw that the white figure was actually a cat lying next to him. The cat instantly noticed, and jumped back when he moved.

"Whitestar! I-it moved!" It yowled.

_A talking cat? _Sonic thought shocked._ How can a _CAT _talk?_

He didn't have time to think about it, because he saw almost millions of other cats coming out from the bushes-all stalking straight towards _him._ They were all growling and snarling in rage, claws unsheathed. He was starting to freak out, and without thinking, he shouted, "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, kitties! I'm not here to hurt you!"

When he spoke, all the cats stopped and froze. Their eyes stared at him in shock.

Firestar stared at the hedgehog blankly. _A talking hedgehog? _He questioned. _That _can't _be true! _

Finally, he spoke. "D-did you just…talk?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Why are _you _talking? And _how _can I understand you?" The blue hedgehog responded. Suddenly, five of the cats leapt up in the air straight to Sonic. Out of nowhere, something punched the lights out of a blackened cat. Then, something large whacked two of the cats so hard they hit a tree. Two figures appeared in front of the blue blur.

_It's Knuckles and Amy! _He thought cheerfully. _They must be trying to protect me._

"Stay away from our friend!" Knuckles snarled. Seeing his sharp teeth, the cats' rage slacked.

Blackstar was astounded. _An _echidna? _With sharp jaws? No way. I must be seeing things. _He closed his eyes tightly, and opened them again. He realized he wasn't seeing things. He still saw the red echidna practically growling, so it was real.


	3. Chapter 2: The lightning of power

"Who are you?" Mistystar demanded. "Why are you in Clan territory?"

"Territory? What territory?" Amy questioned. Even Sonic looked puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know this is our territory!" Mistystar pressed.

"We don't." Sonic advised. "We didn't even know there _was_ territory in the forest!"

"Oh…." Mistystar blushed a dark red. "Sorry. I thought you three were here before."

"It's alright."

"Hold on. First things first, how can we even talk to you?" Whitestar asked. Before any of the three could respond, a familiar yellow orange fox came from out the bushes.

"Is Sonic okay?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry, bud. I'm fine." Sonic assured.

"Look out! There's a fox!" Onestar yowled.

"Don't worry, we'll get it!" Sunpetal snarled. Before one cat could jump, Sonic blocked their way. "Don't hurt him!" He shouted.

Graytail, the LightningClan deputy stared at him blankly.

"You don't want us to hurt him?" He questioned.

"No! He's my friend!" Sonic argued. By now, all of the cats were staring at him blank.

"How is a _hedgehog_ friends with a _fox?_ Foxes usually _eat _hedgehogs!" Onestar gasped.

"I just am, and that's all that matters." Sonic finalized. Changing the subject, he added, "By the way, didn't catch your names."

"Oh, where are our manners?" Whitestar then introduced herself, her deputy, then the other leaders and their deputies.

"I am Whitestar, of course, and this is my deputy, Graytail. The fire pelted one is Firestar, and his deputy, Brambleclaw, the blue-gray one Mistystar and Fernstep, white one is Blackstar and Fuzzytalon, and the brown and mackerel-striped one is Onestar and Breezerush."

"Um, okay. Anyway, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. This is my best friend, Tails, and my other two friends, Knuckles and Amy." Sonic leaned to Tails' ear and whispered, "Those cats have some weird names."

"Tell me about it." Tails responded.

"We heard that." Fuzzytalon hissed, his neck fur bristling.

"Well, _sorry. _It's true." Tails argued.

"Well, at least we aren't named for a bone in our bodies." Brambleclaw fired back.

"Says the guy named after a plant." Knuckles mumbled.

"HEY! I'm named for my strength!" The brown deputy hissed.

"So am I!" Knuckles retorted. "So, don't make fun of my name!"

"You two stop it! Warriors don't argue over their names!" A light ginger she-cat meowed. Tails staring at her caught her eye, and she slowly turned toward him.

"Uh….W-why are you s-staring at me?" She stuttered. "It's freaking me out."

"I think I know you." Tails answered. Thinking for a moment, he finally said, "You're Sandstorm, aren't you?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?" She questioned.

"I had this dream yesterday. You, Firestar, a gray cat, and a black cat was in it." He answered. "It said that the four of you would represent me, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy, and we would work together to save both our worlds from an evil that would destroy us all."

_A gray cat? _Firestar wondered. _Interesting…._

"Graystripe! Can you come here for a sec?"

The gray warrior bounded up at his friends' call. "Yes, Firestar?"

Without answering, he turned to Tails and asked, "Is this the gray cat you saw in your dream?"

"Yep, that's the one." The twin-tailed fox answered.

"Who was the last cat?" Mistystar asked. "You said he or she was black?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he was the cat of the raven."

"The cat of the raven? I think I know that cat!" Graystripe chimed in. "What did he look like?"

"Well, he was of course black, his tail tip was white, a little piece of his chest was white, and his eyes were amber."

"That's Ravenpaw!" Firestar exclaimed. Suddenly, three lightning bolts from the sky-one blue, one yellow, and one pink-flew from the sky and hit Firestar, Graystripe and Sandstorm. In an instant, they fell to the ground unconscious. In a few heartbeats, they woke up.

"Thank StarClan you're all okay!" Whitestar cheered. Then she noticed something different on the three cats. There were symbols on their right hind legs; a blue lightning bolt on Firestar, a yellow floating leaf on Graystripe, and pink scratchmarks on Sandstorm.

"Firestar, what is that blue thing on your leg?" Sunpetal asked. "It looks like the lightning bolt that hit you!"

Peering at his leg, the fiery leader responded," I don't know…"

"Hey! There's one of those things on my leg, too!" Graystripe added. "Except mine is yellow, and it's a leaf."

"I have one, too! Mine is pink scratchmarks." Sandstorm plugged in. "Sonic, can you and Tails come and look at this?" Having their names called to the situation, the hedgehog and fox kneeled down to look at the things on their legs.

"Is it an infection?" Graystripe asked.

"No, it's not an infection. It looks like a symbol." Tails replied. "You know how pretty much everyone has a certain power?"

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**


	4. Chapter 3: The powers

"Like Whitestar? She came from a lightning prophecy." Onestar blurted out. He slapped his tail over his mouth right afterwards. "Sorry." He mewed, muffled by his tail.

"It's alright! In fact, that was perfect!" Sonic exclaimed. "Whitestar, c'mere!" She came, and Sonic saw a glint of a lightning bolt on her neck. He asked the gray leader to turn around, and he ended up seeing a yellow symbol.

"See? Whitestar has her own symbol of power. That might be what's on your legs!" Sonic said.

"We should test them out! This is probably what Tails meant by them representing us." Amy chimed in.

Turning to Graystripe, Tails said," Alright. Think of anything that floats or flies. Birds, leaves in the wind." The gray warrior closed his eyes and thought of a blue jay soaring across the sky. Then, strange things started to happen. Graystripe's paws left the ground! He was floating!

"Uh, G-Graystripe?!" Firestar stuttered.

"Yeah?" He opened one eye, then snapped open both. He yowled in shock. _I'm not on the ground! What happened?! _ "Sonic, _what _is going _on?"_ Mistystar demanded.

"Well, apparently, Graystripe is representing Tails, because he's is the only one that can fly like that." Sonic responded.

Then he turned to Firestar. "Think of anything that is really fast." He told him. The fire pelted leader closed his eyes and thought of a cheetah running swiftly. The blue lightning bolt started to glow.

"Hey! Look at his symbol!" Jayfeather's yowl snapped Firestar out of his thoughts to look at his leg.

"Try running around a bit." Knuckles added. Firestar did as told, and instead of running at a speed everyone and cat could see him, he was gone in the blink of an eye; nothing but an orange blur. He came back in a second, and was completely shocked of what he had done.

"D-did I just…" Firestar's voice trailed off in shock.

"Yep. You did." Graystripe murmured. He and Sandstorm were shocked, as well.

"In that case, you're representing me." Sonic added.

"How do you know?" Firestar asked.

"Just watch." In a nanosecond, he was gone and back again.

"Whoa. Where did you even go?" Sandstorm wondered.

"Around the forest and back." The blue blur responded. Whitestar's jaws dropped open at that comment.

"How can you go _all that way_ and come back like you never even _left?_" Fuzzytalon asked.

"I was born with the speed." Sonic responded. "That's how I got my name."

"Huh. Now, that makes sense." Brambleclaw figured. "But, what about Sandstorm? We don't know her power yet." As he said that, the light ginger warrior started to pad away.

"What are_ you _meowing about? A she-cat? Having a prophecy-given power?" Blackstar scoffed. "No way. Especially not _her. _She's crazy." The whole group gasped at the leader.

"You shouldn't have said that." Tails murmured.

Sandstorm turned around slowly and shot a hard glare at the ShadowClan leader.

"Call me crazy…._one more time."_ She threatened. Her pink symbol was glowing red.

Accepting the challenge, he said, "Mousebrain."

Sharping her look, she said, "Alright. You asked for it." She bolted to Blackstar, and before he could react, kicked him in the gut high in the air. She leapt up and scratched his hind leg, tore off the corner on his right ear, and, the most painful of all, pounded him down on the back. He landed on the ground so fast and hard that he caused a huge dust cloud. By the time it cleared, Blackstar was quietly moaning in pain on his side. Fuzzytalon helped him back up, and Sandstorm fell to the ground softly on her paws. When Blackstar's vision cleared, he saw Sandstorm and jumped backwards.

"What's the matter? You scared of a ThunderClan warrior?" Firestar teased.

"N-n-no…." Blackstar replied nervously.

"Come on, Blackstar. You know you're scared of her." Lionblaze laughed. "You jumped back like a kit!"

"Did _not!" _Blackstar protested.

"Blackstar. I may be blind, but even I know you're afraid of her." Jayfeather snickered. "I heard your yowl."

"Okay, maybe she _did _frighten me a little bit." Blackstar admitted. "But I'm not scared anymore!"

"Then come down from the Highrock and face me." Sandstorm challenged.

"Uh…I want to keep the rest of my lives." Blackstar shied away.

"Well, looks like she's representing Amy." Tails chimed in. "And, Blackstar, I told you teasing her was a bad idea."

"Aw, shut up!" Blackstar yowled.

"But, what about me?" Knuckles wondered. "None of you three have my power."

"You're right." Firestar agreed.

"Wait. If I'm representing Tails, Sandstorm's representing Amy, and Firestar's representing Sonic, then there's only one cat left." Graystripe figured.

"Ravenpaw!" The three cats said in sync.

"Where does he live?" Sonic asked.

"He lives in a barn." Firestar answered. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

The seven friends zoomed away, two flying, two speeding, and the others three clinging on to the speeders.

Finally, they arrived at a barn that had some blackened wood on its roof, and holes all over.

"This _is _the farm, _right?"_ Tails panted. "We've been traveling for hours."

"I'm sure. _This _is the right one." Firestar finalized.

"Alright, but if we have to leave again, I will personally kill you." Sonic threatened. Firestar backed down a little bit.

"Listen, he didn't mean that." Amy whispered into the cat's ear. "He can be a little short-tempered every now and then." Settled down, the fire pelted leader led the way into the barn, where he saw his two friends, Ravenpaw and Barley.

"Ravenpaw! Barley!" Graystripe called out. Two cats, one black and white, and one mostly black with a white tail tip and diamond on chest came down from the top of the hay bales to greet their friends.

"Hey, guys! Who's the other four here?" Ravenpaw meowed.

"The blue hedgehog is Sonic, the orange fox is Tails, the red echidna is Knuckles, and the pink hedgehog is Amy." Sandstorm introduced.

"_Fox?! _How are you guys _okay _with a fox being there?" Barley yowled.

"Don't worry, he told us he's a friend." Graystripe assured.

"He _talked _to you?!" Ravenpaw screeched. It was so loud that it slammed into Sonic's sharp ears.

"_Ouch._" Sonic complained.

"Sorry."

"Okay, not the point." Amy interrupted. "Barley, did you ever see a red lightning bolt from the sky tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I do remember seeing that!" Barley broke from the last subject. "And it hit Ravenpaw!"

"Yeah. I was left with this red thing on my hind leg." Ravenpaw added, showing them the symbol on his right leg. His was shaped like a horn on a bull's head.

"Yep. He's part of the prophecy." Sonic finalized.

"Me? Part of a _prophecy?" _Ravenpaw gasped. "No way. I'm not worthy!"

"You may be." Tails answered. "Try picking up something heavy. What's something in here that's really heavy?"

"Um, what about the hay bales?" Barley offered.

"Perfect! Thank you, Barley." Amy accepted. "Now, Ravenpaw, go pick it up."

"Um, how am I supposed to do that?" Ravenpaw asked.

"With your forepaws. And standing on your hind legs."

"Like a Twoleg? Are you mousebrained?!"

"C'mon, Raven. You gotta at least try!"

"Oh, alright. I'll do it." Ravenpaw finally gave in and padded behind a hay bale to pick it up.

"_Seriously?_ A scrawny little kitten like that?" Knuckles scoffed. "There's no way _he_ can-"

He stopped in his tracks to see the little black cat carrying three hay bales-when he was only supposed to carry one!

"How are you doing that?" Graystripe wondered.

"I have no idea." Ravenpaw responded. "But it so AWESOME!"

"_Ouch!" _Sonic complained again. "_Please_ stop screaming like that!"

"_Sorry!"_

"How do you even hear so well, anyway?" Barley wondered.

"Uh…." Sonic replied nervously. "T-that's classified."

"C'mon! You can tell us!" Barley pressed.

"_I AM NOT TELLING YOU." _Sonic growled. His wolf instincts accidentally glitched on him, and his eyes turned yellow.

"What happened to your eyes?" Sandstorm asked. "They were green just a minute ago."

_Oh, crap! _Sonic looked at the five cats nervously as their eyes pressed onto his.

"Moving on!" Thankfully, Amy had snapped the cats back to the subject of the prophecy, just long enough for his eyes to return green.

"Hey, guys!" Knuckles broke in. "Look at this note I found."

"It's from Dr. Eggman!" Tails added.

"Who?" The five cats asked in sync.

"We'll tell you later." Sonic said quickly before letting Tails read the note.

'Dear despicable little animals,

Well, hello my enemies! So, I see you've met the four cats that are going to help you. I'm going to have some helpers as well. They're the enemies of the warrior cats and StarClan.'

"The enemies of StarClan?" Graystripe interrupted. "That's the Dark Forest cats! They're the ones helping him!" When Graystripe stopped talking, the twin tailed fox continued.

'Yes, the Dark Forest. We have a little plan going that you will never be able to beat! Just wait. Soon, I will take over!

Sincerely, Dr. Eggman'

"He thinks he's gonna take over?" Sonic scoffed. "Not if I can help it!"

"But, he might!" Firestar warned. "I've seen what the Dark Forest cats are like. If Tigerstar's on the team, we may not have hope!"

Sonic just stared at him puzzled. Thinking for a moment, he said, "Is this Tigerstar a brown tabby with scars on his right shoulder and muzzle?"

"Yes!" Ravenpaw answered. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, let's just say that there is a tree covered in blood and slowly dying." Tails jumped in.

"Hey, was _any cat _talking to you, fox?" Barley sneered.

"Don't be rude, Barley." Ravenpaw snarled. "He just wanted to answer my question for Sonic."

"Oh. Whoops."

"In other words, we should get going." Amy added.

"We can't leave yet!" Sandstorm yowled.

"Why not?"

"Firestar has to put _someone_ in charge while he's gone!"

"That's right!" Firestar remembered. "I'll be right back."

"We're coming, too!" Ravenpaw yowled after him before dashing off. The three other cats with Knuckles and Amy following; Sonic and Tails were finally alone."

"Sonic, how come you haven't transformed yet?" Tails asked. "It is a full moon night."

"I don't know, luck, I guess?" The blue blur replied.

"Whatever." Tails scoffed. "Well, we should at least tell the cats, right?"

Sonic's head shot up at that comment so fast it scared the twin-tailed fox.

"_No! _Whatever happens, _do not_ tell them!" Sonic demanded.

"Why not?"

"One, they aren't used to trusting a fox. Two, if anyone will tell them, it will be _me."_

"You do make a good point. Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Good."

That was settled just as the seven came back.

"Now that's taken care of, where are we going?" Barley asked.

"To our place." Knuckles replied.

"Where do you guys live?"

"If we could just go, we'll show you."

"Then, let's go!"

The friends all found some way of transportation and speeded of flew off and stopped at a house.

"You guys live with Twolegs?" Firestar gasped. "How do you _deal _with them?"

"We don't. We live with all of our friends." Amy replied.

"So, no Twolegs?"

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the others

"No Twolegs."

"Good. I do not feel like dealing with those cat-haters right now." Graystripe sighed in relief. They walked inside, and a pure white hedgehog ran up and hugged Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic!" She giggled.

"Hi, Mindy." Sonic chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"_Ewwww!"_ Some children squealed behind them. Firestar looked around the two hedgehogs and saw four more hedgehogs an awful lot smaller then Sonic or Mindy. One of them looked exactly like Sonic.

"Sonic, you rascal! You didn't tell us you had a mate and kits!" Ravenpaw chuckled.

"Yeah."

Before Sonic could continue, something slapped him so hard he fell backwards on the floor. Looking up, he saw a black and crimson red hedgehog standing above him.

"Shadow!" Mindy scolded.

"What was _that _for?" Sonic grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"I did it cause I felt like it." Shadow replied in a low voice.

"In that case," Sonic grinned, grabbing a pair of tweezers. "Here's something I've been dying to do."

He went behind Shadow, and pulled some of his quills out. He kept doing that until he saw a little bit of blood.

"_OW! _What the flip was _that _for?!" Shadow yelped.

"I told you. It was something I've been dying to do, and I did it." Sonic snickered. Shadow just let out an annoyed sigh, and walked out of the room.

"Hi, daddy!" The youngest hedgehog ran up and hugged the blue blur.

"Hello, Sofia!" Sonic smiled with glee.

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Graystripe was stuck on the little hedgehog.

"I know." Sonic replied. "Sofia's my youngest. Next there's Lilly, and twin brothers, Simon and Joshua."

"How can you handle four kits?" Sandstorm gasped. "And I thought two was hard!"

"Nobody knows." A purple chameleon answered. "They just trust their instincts."

"Espio. Stop answering _my _questions." Sonic snarled.

"Hey, don't blame him." A crocodile barked. "I was going to do it anyway."

"Vector…." Espio sighed. He just walked away to get some of the others, and Simon came over to greet the cats.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"These are Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Sandstorm, and Barley." Sonic introduced. Simon rubbed the black and white cat in the sweet spot: on the scruff.

Barley had an instant reaction to it. "Right there…no, no, wait…over…over…yeah…that's it…" He sighed.

"I know that feels good." A white and gray tabby she-cat meowed. "Simon is gifted with massaging cats." The Clan cats and former Clan cat jumped back at the cat who had mewed.

"You live with kittypets?" Sandstorm gasped. "Kittypets are usually annoying!"

"No offense taken." The she-cat mewed sarcastically.

"Sugar isn't annoying!" Sonic protested. As Shadow shot a look at him, he added, "Well, not _all _the time."

"Thank you-_hey!"_ Sugar yowled.

"Well, it's the truth." A silver hedgehog replied.

"Hey, Silver." Mindy greeted.

Then, a yellow orange dog came out of nowhere, saw the other cats, and started growling fiercely. The five cats arched their backs and hissed, their claws unsheathed. Before either side could attack, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped in the way.

"Hold on! Don't scratch, don't bite, don't draw blood in _any way!" _Knuckles shouted.

"Why not?!" Sandstorm yowled. "It's a dog!"

"She's _my _dog." Sonic argued. "Sally's my pet!"

"How are you friends with a _dog?" _Barley fired back.

"Sonic, I _cannot _be friends with _cats!" _Sally barked.

"Well, at least we cats have the decency to exercise, unlike you dogs." Firestar charged.

"You're a little _low_ on the food chain to _mouthing off_-"Sally growled.

"_ENOUGH!" _Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. The argument stopped like that at his voice.

"Look, you guys need to get along!" He demanded. "Sally, these cats are going to _help _us, not hurt us. And, guys, Sally is my dog, so you'll be seeing her until you go back. So all of you just _deal with it!"_

"Fine…."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room." While the blue blur left the room, Sugar pulled the cats over.

"Look, I know what it feels like to live with dogs. I had to live with three when I was a newborn, two as a young kitten, and _her _now." She mewed. "So, if you want to at least survive here, I suggest you get along with the dog."

"Survive?" Graystripe asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sonic didn't tell you?" Sugar answered. "He's part wolf." The cats froze at her words. Sugar just stared at them awkwardly as their shocked eyes dug into hers.

"I'm sorry, Sonic's part _what?"_ Sandstorm meowed.

"Yeah! He's part wolf."

_Sonic's part wolf? _Ravenpaw gasped. _That can't be true. It just _can't _be!_

"Excuse us, Sugar." Firestar pardoned. "We're going to see if this is true."

"Alright, but I'm telling you the truth!"

The five cats left the she-cat behind, and walked into an open door to see Sonic laying on his bed.

"Sonic." Sandstorm's voice caught his attention.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"We need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you really half-wolf?" Sonic stared at them shocked. _How did they know? How did they figure it out?_

"W-who told you?"

"The kittypet." Graystripe answered.

"Sugar?"

"Yep."

Sonic suddenly felt his temper rising out-of-control. _I am going to KILL that little big-mouth! _"Can you get her for me?" He asked in the calmest voice he could lay out. The cats walked out and called to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Sonic needs you." Barley answered. With no hesitance, she padded into the room and the door closed.

"Sonic's ears were flattened." Firestar whispered to Ravenpaw. "This isn't going to end well." And he was right, because in a matter of seconds, terrified yowling and harsh growling split the air. It was so loud that everyone in the house turned to that room to listen. Soon, something crashed through the wall, climbed the curtains, and hung on to the ceiling. When the dust cleared, a familiar white and gray tabby pelt was clinging on for dear life.

"That's why you should _never _tell my secrets!" Sonic snarled.

"I told you, _I didn't know they weren't supposed to know!"_ Sugar protested. Looking down, she saw Sally on her back laughing her head off.

"That was _not funny!" _Sugar yowled.

"Well, it's not _my _fault you're a blabbermouth!" Sally howled with laughter. Sugar was angry at the dog, because what did she ever do to her? Nothing. So she fired back at her.

"BTW, the circus left town without you."

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"_EXACTLY!"_

"Guys, if you don't _stop_…." Sonic felt as if his head was just going to explode.

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**


	6. Chapter 5: The capture

"Sorry…."

"Alright." After the quarrel had been settled, he called to the other hedgehogs to leave out of the house. They did, and not too much later, howls were heard outside. Amy looked outside and said, "Yep, they're gone."

While nobody paid any attention, Ravenpaw snuck out to see the woods. After a while, he found a nice juicy mouse eating a nut by a tree trunk. Remembering the ThunderClan method, he put all of his weight in his hind legs and made the pounce, catching the mouse. He took it and found somewhere comfy and lie down to eat. Just as he finished, he heard some rustling nearby. He identified it as danger, so he rose immediately. A shape came out of the bushes, then many more. It was wolf-scent, but he also scented familiar scents, so he knew who they were.

_Wow, _He thought. _Sonic looks really muscular as a wolf. Actually, he looks a lot stronger than any of the males. He must be the leader._

Then, something split the air and captured the wolves. Ravenpaw was shocked at what he was seeing, then ran and hid. Humans had put some kind of trap over the wolves, because despite their struggling, they couldn't break free. One of the humans took something out of her pocket, put it on the rope and turned it on. Sparks shot everywhere and hit the wolves so hard they were knocked out.

The black loner didn't stay to see more. He ran, as far away from the scene as he could get. He burst through the window and yowled for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, there has been massive trouble in the forest! _Massive trouble! _Sonic and his pack has been taken away by Twolegs!"

Shocked gasps spread throughout the house.

"NO! No one takes our friends!" Tails shouted above them all, climbing up on the table. "We need to save them. Are you with me?!"

"Yeah!" The whole group agreed. Everyone brought any weapon they would need, had food packed, and set off. The quest for the wolves had begun.

Silver woke up with blurry vision in a gray room. _Ugh…Where are we?_ His vision cleared, and the gray room was a cage! _What happened? Why are we caged up like this?! _He soon remembered where he was, him being there so many times. _We're in the pound. The only pound that holds woodland animals._

Some of the others eventually gained consciousness and sat up. A human came up to the cage, and the pack started growling immediately.

"Aw, shut up!" He grabbed his rope whip and snapped it. Shadow yelped in pain; it cracked at his shoulder. A bobcat in the cage behind lashed out a clawed paw at the human because he hurt Shadow.

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**


	7. Chapter 7: The capture part 2

"Monty!" Another human called from the kitchen. "We need one of the animals to try our food again!" The human, identified as Monty, took one look at the wolf cage, and drew an evil grin. He unlocked the cage, took out Joshua, locked the cage again, and took the little white and blue wolf in the kitchen.

"Got one! He looks real hungry." Monty snickered, giving Josh the evil eye. "Manny, give him your best shot."

The biggest human, identified as Manny, grabbed the little wolf and started to walk to another room. Josh struggled, twisting and turning to release his grip, but it hopelessly failed. _What are they going to do to me? _

He was practically pounded on the table in the room next to five bowls of greenish looking slop.

_Ew. What is that stuff?_ Before he could do anything, another guy grabbed a spoon and shoved some of the green slop in his mouth.

_Oh, god, that's gross! _Josh flinched, but swallowed anyway. He was fed so much he thought his stomach was going to explode. Before he started the final bowl, a girl came in the room unexpectedly, took one look at Josh, and gasped.

"What are you doing to him? He looks sick!" She exclaimed. The little wolf started to whine. _Ugh….So full…_

"Shut up, Salina!" Monty yelled. "We can feed him as much as we want. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were just about to-"

"I don't think so!" She grabbed the little white and blue wolf off the table, and rushed to the far side of the room. "You're _not_ giving this wolf _another bit_ of that disgusting stuff." With that, she stomped out with Josh still in her arms.

"We don't need those nutshells, do we?" Salina cooed. "No, we don't." Josh suddenly just leaped out of her arms, and dashed to a cage. "Hey! Come back!" She stopped at the same cage that the little wolf had stopped to see the other wolves in there.

"Is this your family?" Salina asked. Joshua nodded yes, and Salina was very impressed.

"It's like you can understand human language! Can you?" Josh nodded yes, and she picked him up again. She hadn't known it, but Manny was behind the two. He snatched Josh, and took him back in the kitchen. Salina soon reacted, running after her, to see that Josh was between the three boys, one holding a frying pan.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked nervously.

"Just watch." Monty sneered. He took the gray pan and slapped Josh in the head! After a few seconds, the poor wolf passed out, and Salina gasped in shock.

"Why did you DO that?!" She screamed, snatching up the little wolf and cuddling him.

"Because we wanted to!" Manny responded.

"Just watch. I'm going to get his pack!" She stated before leaving again. She reached the cage, and talked into the cage to wake up the wolves. "Hey, guys. How would you like to get some revenge on those boys in the kitchen?"

The pack looked at each other as if they didn't really trust her. But she didn't give up THAT easy.

"Come on!" She pleaded. Then, she suddenly remembered Josh. "Look at what they did to one of your cubs!" She showed them what had happened, and all of them growled as if saying yes.

"There we go! Let's go show some meanies who's boss!" With that, she took out her keys, and began to open the lock.

**Oh, boy. This is not gonna be pretty...**

**Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Salina, Monty, and the boys belong to me.**


End file.
